


the battle of the pirate and shepherd

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Professions, Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Kink, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Charming doesn't remember who he is, and the only thing Hook can figure out to do is to kidnap him.





	

“What’s this?” David said, skeptically.

“Celebration,” Hook said with a smirk. He finished pouring the champagne and set it on the table, close enough that David could reach it even with the chains tethering his arms. “We robbed a wealthy ship at our latest port, and this delicious drink was part of the booty.”

David barely hid the disdain, the judgment in his face.

Hook smiled. Same old Charming. He didn’t know what spell had been cast to make David forget who he was, forget their entire past together. But he was glad to see that Charming was the same annoying moralist he always was. Strange, the things that comforted you when everyone you know has forgetten everything.

David gazed back at him, defiant, and Hook realized that he had been staring at David, who probably assumed that Hook meant him some kind of mischief. Truthfully, Hook had no idea what to do with David but he knew that sticking together until they could find the others was the best bet. Of course, since Hook was again a pirate and David was a judgmental shepherd, this meant keeping David as a prisoner.

“Let’s drink to handsome shepherd boys,” Hook said with a smile. “And to equally handsome pirates and thieves.”

David rolled his eyes. “All right. But after the champagne is done, do you have any rum? You brag that you can hold your liquor, but I’m not so sure.”

“Hm. You can’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, shepherd.”

“What am I doing?” All that terribly acted innocence. It really shouldn’t be this cute.

“Fine. Let’s see who can drink who under the table.” Hook grinned and poured both their glasses full. 

\--

Hook woke to morning sunlight and the sound of seagulls outside of his window. He tried to sit up but found himself chained to the bed.

David stood over him then, hands on his hips. 

“Darling,” Hook said, “If you wanted a good time, all you had to do was ask.”

“You’re going to tell me what’s going on,” David said firmly.

“What’s going on, love, is that you’re far less boring than I imagined a farmboy would be.”

David narrowed his eyes. “I’m not buying it. There’s no way that I’m important enough for you to kidnap and take halfway across the sea!”

Hook made himself look as lustful as he could. “Maybe I have an ulterior motive, love.”

“And what’s the motive for having dinner with me every evening? Asking me questions about my past? What am I really doing here, pirate?”

Hook paused. Telling people they’re under a memory curse and that an apparent stranger knew them better than they knew themselves… well, it hadn’t gone all that well in the past.

“Fine. You’ve found me out. You’re the distant cousin of a prince. This annoying prig who thinks he’s always right. But he cares for family. I plan to ransom you. That’s why you’re here.”

David smirked, then leaned over, right up close to Hook’s face. He said, all slow intensity, “I know when you’re lying, Hook!” He gripped Hook by the hair, tugging at the short hair right above Hook’s ear.

Hook whimpered before he could stop himself. 

It was exactly what David used to do to him, during, when he wanted to drive Hook mad.

David moved back quickly, looking confused.

Hook smiled, try to play it off like he was working on some mind game against David.

“Do we know each other?” David said, wary.

Hook’s jaw tightened. “Don’t go using that brain, love. You’re better as just a pretty face.”

David grabbed him by the shoulders, fingers leaving bruises, and it was so much like so many other nights that Hook had to look away.

“Tell me who you are! Tell me why… tell me what we are to each other…. I know there’s something you’re not….” David trailed off finally, looking desperate.

A loud blow, then, as Hook’s first officer barged in and quickly had David held down by the crew and tied up again.

“Good work, crew,” Hook said, doing his best to seem calm as they unchained him. 

“Shall we throw him overboard?” one of them asked of David.

David looked up at him, afraid, but defiant. Almost as if he were more annoyed about not completing his search for the truth than about the threat of being thrown overboard.

“Leave him on the floor in chains. I’ll make him good and sorry,” Hook said, and the crew chuckled and did as he instructed.

When they were alone again, Hook crouched down, and gave his best pirate menace. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I’m going to figure it out,” David said, eyes steel, a familiar shade of stubborn. 

Hook sighed. He resisted the urge to run his hand through David’s hair.


End file.
